Objetivo: Elniñoquevivió
by karin vongola
Summary: Un sexy rubio muere por tener en sus brazos a un pelinegro de orbes esmeraldas, y todo eso pretende lograrlo en un día….
1. De túnicas extraviadas

Harry potter le pertenece a j.k rowling

******Objetivo: conquistar al niño-que-vivió**

* * *

Era un día soleado y caluroso en Hogwarts, institución caracterizada por educar grandes magos desde los tiempos de sus respectivos fundadores.

Un joven de dorados cabellos y unas peculiares orbes plateadas abría sus ojos, recién despertaba de una relajante siesta. Otra vez había soñado con el niño dorado del colegio. Maldita sea la hora en que se empecinó en pensar en él. Fue desde el primer día en que escuchó su sorprendente historia, Draco Malfoy idolatraba a aquel único ser que sobrevivió de las manos del señor tenebroso, a la corta edad de 1 año.

El joven rubio soñaba el día en que pudiera conocerlo, pero para su mala suerte cuando se presentaron formalmente, el jodido niño-que-vivió no le dio su mano cuando se la ofreció, ese día el orgullo del joven Malfoy se vino abajo, al igual de sus ansias de convertirse en un amigo para el niño dorado. Entonces juró que jodería su vida como nadie, y así lo hizo justo después de ese día. Su vida se centraba en fastidiar al cara rajada, creyó odiarlo, sí, pero a fin de cuentas se percató que no era odio o rencor, no señor. Solo quería llamar su atención, que se fijara en él, cada vez que discutían el idiota de San Potter solo le prestaba atención a él, al príncipe de Slytherin, y eran esos momentos que Draco más disfrutaba, pero siempre llegaban los idiotas guardaespaldas para completar el trío dorado, la sangre sucia y la comadreja, ¿por qué tenían que ser ellos sus amigos?, los mas insoportables de todo Hogwarts, la sabelotodo nunca-me-equivoco y el idiota pelirrojo.

Ahora Draco se empeñaba en conseguir algo más que la atención del niño-que-vivió, quería que se fijara en él. Lo primero era asegurarse que le gustaban los chicos, aunque lo veía lejos porque Potter se la pasaba con mujeres en lo que a pareja se refiere, y malos gustos por cierto, nada menos que la puta de Chang, una espantosa Ravenclaw (a ojos del rubio) que sinceramente Draco no le encontraba lo llamativo y la menor de la banda pelirroja de Hogwarts, Ginny o algo parecido, vaya gustos tenía el cara rajada.

No estaba para eso en esos momentos, ahora pensaba en como arreglarse para reclamar la atención del objeto de sus deseos. ¿Saben que el maldito de Potter ha dejado de ser un flacucho idiota con ropas más grandes que el? Ahora se ve jodidamente sexy, es un crimen verlo y no quedarse viéndolo por lo menos durante un buen rato. Porque eso hacía Draco, llegaba temprano al Gran Comedor solo para esperar la llegada de San Potter, es que hasta su forma de caminar era definitivamente provocativa, todas y todos babeaban por él, claro, Draco también tenía lo suyo, no había por que negarlo, tenía a medio Howgarts detrás de él, pero al rubio no le interesaba eso, solo quería a Potter para sí, el meollo del asunto es… ¿cómo demonios se gana el corazón de un Gryffindor despistado? Y más aún ¿Si el Gryffindor es el puto héroe del mundo mágico? Bueno héroe a medias porque aun no había derrotado al Lord pero, Draco no dudaba que fuera así de un momento a otro.

Draco se quitó su fina pijama de seda para ponerse su exclusiva túnica, este sería el día, se ponía perfume y se peinaba igual que siempre, siempre perfecto, todos los cabellos en su lugar respectivo, eso era lo que lo caracterizaba. Antes había consultado con Pansy y Blaise, sus camaradas de toda la vida y estos le habían recomendado que fuera más amable con él y sus amigos, pero ¿qué creen? Pues no, los Malfoy no son así, con solo pensar que el, Draco Malfoy fuera amable, estaba muy lejos de su forma de ser, ese no era él, por lo cual no funcionaría ni en un millón años, fue por ello que dejó de lado esa idea.

Tendría que intentar otro método, plantársele de frente y decirle, 'Harry, te amo, quieres ser mi novio y tal vez... casarnos algún día?' O también 'Harry, vayamos a cenar, ¿a donde te gustaría ir?' Por dios, eso jamás funcionaría, primero Potter le echa una imperdonable en cuanto pronuncia la palabra cenar, al rubio se le estaba haciendo difícil pensar en la forma de que Potter se enterara pacíficamente de sus sentimientos.

-Hey Draco! Que haces? Vamos rápido que se te va a ir el niño dorado

-A callar Blaise, camina, además dudo que el cara rajada este despierto, aun es temprano para él

Mientras tanto en la torre Gryffindor un joven de enmarañados cabellos azabache se encontraba teniendo una linda pesadilla -como ya es rutina- Su querido amigo Ron estaba tratando de despertarle, pero nada parecía funcionar, por lo que el pelirrojo optó por bañarle con agua helada ya que comenzaba a asustarse

-Joder Ron! ¿Qué manera de despertar a tus supuestos amigos es esa? Maldita sea- Gritó Potter iracundo

::::::

- ¿que fue eso? Que susto- Exclamó una sobresaltada y recién despertada Parvati Patil en el área de las chicas

-mm creo que era la voz de Harry- dijo sabiamente Hermione

::::::

-Lo siento Harry, pero es que no despertabas y estabas sudando mucho y bueno..

-¿y porque agua helada? ¿Quieres matarme de una hipotermia o algo así?

-lo siento amigo es que… no se me ocurrió nada más

-argh, ¿que hora es?

-¡Hora del desayuno! Bajamos?- pregunto el pelirrojo con semblante emocionado

-¿solo piensas en comida Ron?

Los chicos comenzaron a prepararse para bajar al gran comedor, en el cual ya un rubio iba haciendo una estupenda entrada junto con sus inseparables amigos Blaise y Pansy. En cuanto entraron al lugar los alumnos le veían disimuladamente, claro Draco tiene una vista de halcón y un sentido muy desarrollado y siente que le están viendo, eso era algo que le subía el orgullo a los cielos, es que los Malfoy son increíblemente irresistibles.

-Ron

-DIme Harry

-¿Donde demonios metiste mi túnica? No pretenderás que me quede en estas fachas durante todo el día ¿o sí?

El ojiverde tenía una toalla amarrada a su cintura, acababa de darse una refrescante ducha mañanera

-No me molesta en realidad Harry, por mi quédate así- dijo Seamus, su compañero de cuarto mirándolo de arriba abajo

-Cierto, no te ves nada mal- le apoyó su novio Dean

-De hecho opino que deberías de bajar así al comedor para causar muerte masiva por mostrar más piel de la necesaria- terminó Ron

-cállense todos, pervertidos sexuales, tu Seamus, deja de mirarme así, también va para ustedes Ron y Dean, ándense para otro lado, tu no Ron- Exclamó al ver que el pelirrojo salía de allí- ¿donde metiste mi túnica?, la deje en el piso anoche

-Recuerdo que la tiraste en el suelo, te digo que no la tengo, no la tome, la vi anoche pero, no la tome lo juro por Merlín

-como me entere que fuiste tu, voy a romper tus estúpidas figuras de los Chudley Cannons

-¡No!- Exclamó el Weasley alarmado- ¡no fui yo!- completó- No te atrevas a poner tus manos encima de mi colección sagrada Harry, si te digo que no fui yo, es porque no fui yo! Créeme por amor a Merlín-

-¿y que voy a ponerme? Hoy hay clases y no puedo andar con ropa Muggle, Ron préstame una túnica

-al igual que tu, solo tengo esta, es una lastima no crees?- le respondió su pelirrojo amigo- Seamus, Thomas. dejen de besuquearse en público y vengan aquí- Exclamó el chico con fuerza

-Primero nos corren y después nos llaman con urgencia, ¿Que quieres Ron?

-¿tienen una túnica de sobra? Resulta que nuestro querido amigo esta falto de una- les dijo Ron tranquilamente

-¿no tienes mas?- le preguntó Dean

-si estoy pidiendo una prestada, ¿que crees que significa Dean? - le respondió Harry

-Ajá ¿y que opinas de bajar así?- le cuestionó Seamus

-Búsquenme una jodida túnica y dejen de parlotear trío de imbéciles. Tenemos clases con el grasiento de Snape y voy mal, muy mal y no puedo darme el lujo de faltar, imaginen la cantidad de deberes que va a ponerme por faltar a su clase, y eso sin contar el castigo.

-Bueno, tengo una por aquí, ¿ves como no soy cruel contigo? A ver pruébatela

-Dame eso- dijo el chico quitandole a Seamus la tunica de su mano- salgan de aquí, me incomoda que me miren de esa forma, ¡Fuera!

-si si, ya vamos- respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo

* * *

**Continúa...**

Gracias por leer!

Ja nee!


	2. Sobre el hurto de la túnica, préstamo

Harry potter le pertenece a j.k rowling

******Sobre el hurto de la tunica y un préstamo  
**

* * *

-Como tarda el desgraciado- se quejó Draco

-Se quedo dormido seguramente- aseguró Pansy picando un sandwich

-O tal vez no tiene hambre- propuso Blaise con aire pensativo

-Joder, ustedes dos desesperan a cualquiera

- si, ya lo sabemos

-Blaise cuéntame, como demonios conseguiste que la comadreja aceptara ser tu novio?- soltó Pansy de repente, ante una ola silenciosa e incomoda que bordeaba el ambiente

-ahhh es una larga historia en realidad, fue duro pero, valió la pena el esfuerzo. Solo le dices un par de cositas tiernas al oído y le tienes comiendo de la mano

-¡Que romántico Blaise!

-A callar, Pansy

-No lo entiendo… soy el ser mas sexy que hay en Hogwarts, porque Harry no lo nota?

-Tal vez si lo note, pero es reservado

-No pierdas las esperanzas Draquito, ya verás que un día de estos tus sueños se cumplen

-Mmm si claro, cuento de hadas incorporado, tonterías

-¿y que tal te sentó mi regalito?

-cual regalito Blaise?- preguntó Pansy con curiosidad

-¿ en serio quieres saberlo?

-Claro

**Flashback**

(Inserta música Misión Imposible)

Un joven salía vestido totalmente de negro de su cuarto, salió de las mazmorras de Slytherin, la oscuridad no le permitía ver absolutamente nada así que optó por realizar un Lumos, y se aseguró de mirar de un lado a otro antes de caminar.

Por cada pasillo que pasaba se aseguraba de mirar de dos veces vigilando la zona y procurando de no ser captado por el fastidioso celador Filch y su odiosa gata la Señora Norris, la hora de las rondas de los prefectos ya se había pasado, también estaba atento de no toparse con su Poltergeist favorito, Peeves podía ser muy inoportuno en momentos de verdadera necesidad, así que debía tener sumo cuidado si quería lograr su operación satisfactoriamente.

Subía las escaleras poco a poco, procurando no hacer el menor ruido, y la varita siempre en su mano por si ocurría cualquier imprevisto, debía estar preparado para todo. Su objetivo era la torre Gryffindor, en cuanto llegó frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda, quien por cierto se encontraba durmiendo, vio de un lado a otro para asegurarse que no habían moros en la costa, entonces le dio golpecitos al cuadro buscando de llamar la atención de la señora gorda, ésta estaba algo adormecida.

-¿quien viene a fastidiar a estas horas?- murmuró la protagonista del retrato- La contraseña

-mmm ¿cual era?...- se preguntó a si mismo en voz baja

-no tengo toda la noche cariño, si solo vienes a fastidiar vete a otro lado, necesito dormir

.-shhh no hable tan fuerte, la contraseña es cerveza de mantequilla

-bien pasa

Cuando se abrió el retrato se dejó ver el agujero, solo se veía un poco por el fuego de la chimenea, Blaise se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie fuera y entro de la manera más sigilosa posible, no había nadie en la sala común, así que subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de los chicos, se sabía el camino como la palma de su mano, había ido infinidad de veces. Pronto encontró la puerta correcta, intentó abrirla girando la perilla pero, lamentablemente tenía seguro.

-jodidos Gryffindor, para que ponen seguro a sus puertas? Mmm no se de que me quejo si en Sly hacemos lo mismo-susurró Blaise para sí mismo- Alohomora

Sonó el clic indicando que la puerta ya no tenía seguro, Blaise entró sin problemas y se encontró de frente con la cama de su comadreja adorada

"Es tan lindo cuando duerme, parece un angelito, ahhh ya deja las cursilería Blaise, que esto es serio…."

Justo al lado de la cama de Ron estaba la de Harry y Zabini se propuso localizar las prendas que deseaba

"¿Veamos, donde esta? ¿Tunica? ¿Tuniquita linda? Ven con Blaise! Mmm donde pondría Potter su túnica, tal vez este guardada en alguna gaveta"

Blaise busco por todos lados, pero al lindo niño no se le ocurrió mirar al piso, revisó gavetas hizo ruido suficiente para que al menos uno de los habitantes de esa habitación despertara, pero, que va, nada que ver, su sueño era muy pesado, entonces por casualidades del destino se le cayó la varita y allí estaba el objetivo, ¡operación finalizada!

"pensé que era más ordenado, dejando su ropa tirada por el suelo, Potter, Potter, Potter, tendrás que aprender porque si hay algo que Draco no aguanta es el desorden, ahora solo falta salir de aquí"

El joven salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta con seguro para que no se dieran cuenta de su crimen, y bajó las escaleras sigilosamente, la sala común seguía desierta, salió por el agujero y volvió a los oscuros pasillos del castillo.

En su camino se encontró con Peeves pero afortunadamente, este no se percató de su presencia, si Peeves le veía, la que se iba a armar, así que mejor aceleraba el paso. Llegó prácticamente corriendo a la entrada de su casa y susurró la contraseña algo precipitado, enseguida se abrió el pasadizo que llevaba a la sala común, Blaise llegó a su habitación exhalando e inhalando aire precipitadamente

-aquí tienes niño mañoso

-no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho, solo lo decía en broma

-bahhh sabes que todo lo que dices me lo tomo en serio, mas vale que la tomes porque corrí bastante riesgo

-gracias Blaise, por eso eres mi mejor amigo

**Fin Flashback **

- Su olor estaba presente en su ropa, y ¿seguro que tenía otra Blaise?

-ni idea draco, ¿como iba yo a saberlo? Como te dije la encontré de pura suerte

-¿y como le hiciste para entrar a la guarida de los leones, Blaise?

-fácil, mi pelirroja comadreja me dio la clave para eventos especiales, ya saben, citas casuales y ese tipo de cosas

-¿y nadie se dio cuenta?

-todos dormían como bebés

-y como encontraste la habitación correcta?

-fácil, he ido tanto que ya se me el camino de memoria

-joder Blaise, es que tu relación con la comadreja solo se basa en el sexo?

-ahhh no siempre voy para allá a hacer eso, solo el 99.9 de las veces

-Oh, que gran diferencia

El ojiverde y su fiel amigo pelirrojo aun se encontraba en su respectiva torre, Harry se había probado la ropa prestada. La camisa se pegaba un poco a su cuerpo, marcando levemente sus bien definidos músculos, gracias a merlín que los pantalones no estaban apretados.

-No me gusta. ¿No hay algo más holgado?

-es eso o nada Harry, además no es culpa de Seamus que sea más delgado que tú, así que acéptalo, y míralo por el lado positivo Harry, hace notar tu figura, tus seguidoras y seguidores van a caer desmayados a tus pies, empezando por mí, jeje

-a mi que me importa, ¿y no quedaste con Zabini para ya?

-MIerda, le prometí que iba a llegar temprano para desayunar y dar un paseo con el antes de que comiencen las clases! Demonios

-¡Harry, Ron, si no bajan subo yo!- Exclamó una voz femenina a lo lejos

-es Hermione

-ya lo note, ¿es mi imaginación o esta furiosa?

-por la tonada de su melodiosa voz creo que estas en lo cierto

-mas vale que nos apuremos, deja de pensar en tu apariencia, átate las trenzas de los zapatos y camina ahh no olvides la capa…

Luego de atar sus trenzas y ponerse la capa prestada Harry y Ron bajaron apresuradamente, el pelinegro gano las miradas de los pocos estudiantes presentes.

-Harry... estás mas... sexy...- susurró Granger relamiendo sus labios

-Hermione déjate de bromas

-Tienes un cuerpazo Harry. ¿Cuando vas a invitarme a Hogsmade?

-Te pille! ¿Le estas montando los cuernos a Krum, Herms?

-rayos no! Es solo era un cumplido Ron, malpensado, idiota!

Una vez reunidos, el trío dorado se dirigió hasta el comedor, por suerte faltaban unos 15 minutos para dar comienzo a las clases, al entrar todas las miradas se posaban sobre Harry, quien a diferencia de Draco, se pasaba de ingenuo y no lo notaba, o por lo menos eso parecía…

* * *

**Continúa...**

Gracias por leer!

Ja nee!


	3. Determinación y pensamientos

Harry potter le pertenece a j.k rowling

**Determinación y pensamientos no confesados********  
**

* * *

-allá viene, Draco!- dijo Zabini

-ohh pero si esta guapísimo- opinó Parkinson

-¿cuando es que Harry no esta guapo?, ufff si que esta bueno el desgraciado, y ese maldito caminar! Me vuelve loco, Pansy, Blaise, hoy es el día

-día de que?

-el día en que Draco Malfoy le va a soltar lo que siente al maldito de Harry soy-un-héroe Potter

-jaja, que determinación Draco

-te deseamos suerte entonces

-ohh y también esta la comadreja

-sehhh mi comadreja

-cierra el grifo Blaise, vas a inundar el castillo

-bahhhh no exageres! A Draco no le reclamas verdad?

-Draco es diferente

:::::::::

-Psst Ron,¿ te has fijado que todos miran a Harry con total descaro?- susurró Hermione al oido de Ron

-sehhh pervertidos sexuales! Ya quisieran estar en nuestro lugar, jeje, Harry, ¿notas como todos te ven?

-es imposible no darse cuenta Ron

-ahh bueno, vamos a sentarnos! Ahh allí esta mi Blaisito lindo!

-que cursi

-sep, mejor nos apuramos, me va a echar una reprimenda por llegar tan tarde

-¿que? ¿Le prometiste sexo desenfrenado a primeras horas?- sugirió el moreno

-¿cambiaron su itinerario y ahora prefieren las mañanas?- le acompañó Hermione

-ya cállense! Solo íbamos a pasear y nada más

-claro Ron- expresó con sarcasmo- vamos a comer

Luego de que el pelirrojo engulló lo que había a su alrededor se fue con Blaise a su _paseo matutino_, el rubio no le quitaba la vista de encima a Potter, tenía algo que definitivamente era atrayente, mas atrayente que el resto del tiempo.

-No se tu Harry, pero yo siento que cierto rubio catalogado como el mas sexy de Hogwarts no ha dejado de mirarte desde que nos sentamos

-tal vez este pensando en alguna maniobra para fastidiarme hoy

-si, posiblemente

-Herms

-si, dime

-explícame como Ron termino perdidamente enamorado del pegoste masculino de _la serpiente aquella_- dijo mirando a Draco

-la verdad, ni yo misma lo se, esa relación salio de la manga y para mi es todo un misterio, raro, muy raro…

-mmm claro

-Harry

-¿si Herms?

-no te das cuenta que tu mundo gira alrededor de _la serpiente aquella_?

-que dices Herms? Claro que no! No inventes¿yo pensando en Malfoy de una forma que no sea odio?

-conste que lo dijiste tu Harry, no insinué nada de eso, pero ya que lo dices….

-Argh, no te soporto Herms, a veces eres tan... impertinente

-lo se, lo se, es parte de mi ser así

-jaja, recuerda Herms, soy hetero, me gustan las chicas!

-aja ¿y no fui yo quien presenció el fugaz noviazgo que tuviste con Ron el año pasado?

-ahhh es que Ron no me gusta en esos términos, terminamos descubriendo que solo somos amigos, casi hermanos podría decirse… hey ¿que hago yo diciendo eso?

-jaja te delataste tu solito Harry! Acéptalo, te gusta la serpiente rubia

-no, no me gusta!

-bah, a mi no me engañas! Confía en mí ¿no llevamos conociéndonos por años? ¡Dime la verdad!

-esta bien, me gusta, pero, solo un poquito !

-si Harry- dijo ella con sarcasmo

Ya era hora de la clase más detestada por Harry: Pociones, iba a sentarse junto a Ron y Hermione pero, Parvati le gano la carrera, al parecer su inseparable amiga Lavender no asistiría y decidió quitarle el puesto al moreno.

-Draco, Potter esta buscando puesto, Blaise, ¿te molestaría que nos pasáramos a otro banco?

-no, suerte Draco! Es tu oportunidad

-¿que? ¿Van a dejarme solo con el cara rajada? ¡No me abandonen!

Las suplicas de Draco ya no eran escuchadas, Pansy y Blaise ya se habían sentado en una mesa junto a otro Slytherin.

"¿Porque demonios tiene que ser justamente _esa_ la mesa donde hay puesto?" Se preguntaba Harry interiormente, no tenia ganas de discutir con su némesis a esas horas de la mañana y mucho menos en la clase de Snape, con lo que Snape lo odiaba. Draco podría estar quemando el aula y Snape solo se molestaría en dejar sin puntos a Gryffindor al mismo tiempo que le daba un hastioso castigo.

-Potter ¿que espera para sentarse? ¿No ve que esta estorbando?- dijo Snape con una cara de absoluto desprecio

Harry no dijo nada, no quería problemas, así que solo se sentó al lado del rubio, sin dirigirle a mirada. Definitivamente iba a ser un día muy largo.

Luego de acabada la clase, Draco salio frustrado, ni una respuesta a sus provocaciones, el jodido de Potter solo se dedico a escuchar atentamente la clase, hecho milagroso tratándose de el. No le dedico ni una mirada, callado todo el tiempo, solo hablaba lo necesario 'Malfoy pásame esto, Malfoy pásame aquello' Maldición, se prometió que ese seria el día, ya estaba dicho, y un Malfoy cumple sus promesas, por muy duras que parezcan, pero es que Potter no le estaba ayudando para nada ¿como se supone que iba a lograr algo si Potter no ponía de su parte?

Harry salio como alma que lleva el diablo, al parecer su objetivo no era otro que el baño, es que el aroma de Draco era demasiado embriagante, y su sexy voz chocando contra su oreja, simplemente irresistible. Harry es humano y ese tipo de cosas no podía pasarlas por alto, esas simples acciones, que para Harry no eran tan simples, provocaron un pequeño problemilla en sus partes bajas, así que corrió lo más rápido que podía para deshacerse de el, por suerte ni el idiota de Malfoy ni ninguno de sus compañeros se dio cuenta, claro, si fue el primero en salir y a una velocidad que no tiene nada que envidiarle a una saeta de fuego ¿quien demonios iba a darse cuenta?

-wow! Que velocidad! ¿A donde iba con tanta prisa?

-ni idea, luego le preguntamos, Herms tenemos libre este bloque ¿no?

-Si, ¿por?

-ahh Blaise me hace señas, nos vemos

-si nos vemos

-¿y a donde iba Potter con tanta prisa?

-y yo que se

-estabas sentado a su lado Draco ¿que le hiciste?

-yo nada, el maldito ni me miró

-bueno, bueno, allá esta Ron -dijo haciéndole señas- nos vemos mas tarde niños

-diviértete, usen protección

-¿por que siempre piensan que solo es sexo?

-porque sabemos que solo es sexo Blaise, o bueno, prácticamente todo…

Mientras Blaise y Ron iban de _paseo_ nuevamente, Hermione buscaba al pelinegro por todos lados.

Por su parte el joven de ojos esmeralda, luego de salir del baño con un extraña sonrisa, se dispuso a caminar tranquilamente por los desiertos pasillos del castillo, vaya que la serpiente rubia le había afectado, pero¿cómo demonios ese molesto, pedante, patán, pesado, narcisista, engreído y antipático rubio lo había puesto así?

La carne es débil y Draco no es alguien con quien un mortal se sentiría relativamente cómodo, el solo hecho de tenerle tan cerca, esa voz tan fría, a Harry le encantaba esa forma tan poco común de arrastrar las palabras, el rubio hablaba como si nada ni nadie fuera digno de pisar el suelo que él pisaba.

Además, una persona normal no podría estar cerca de Draco Malfoy y no dirigir su mirada a sus perfectas facciones, tan aristocráticas, tan simplemente sexys. Y su ropa, el pelinegro le tenía envidia, mucha a decir verdad, el hecho de que estas pudieran posarse sobre ese cuerpo, que Harry imaginaba absolutamente irresistible.

Por esas y otras causas, Harry hizo uso de todo su autocontrol y evitó mirarle a toda costa, porque si solo su voz causaba todo eso en él, ni pensar qué haría el posar sus ojos sobre ese perfecto dios, quedarse embelesado con esa imagen divina para que el muy idiota viniera y le diera un golpe por mirarlo tanto, estropeando así ese momento ideal.

Después de todo, esa forma de ser del rubio Slytherin era lo que más llamaba la atención del pelinegro, era tan diferente a todos, además, era una de las pocas personas que no lo trataban como a la esperanza del mundo mágico, el elegido, el posible vencedor del señor oscuro, sino más bien como a un chico normal y corriente.

Es que si Draco Malfoy no fuera así, Harry Potter nunca le hubiera puesto los ojos encima más que por su físico. Al principio, cuando le conoció, le tuvo algo de odio, su primera impresión en la tienda de Madame Malkin en el Callejón Diagon, sus crueles comentarios hacia su entonces recién conocido amigo Hagrid no le dio buena espina, luego en el tren cuando hablo mal de Ron y su familia, tal vez sino hubiese sido tan petulante Harry le hubiese dado la mano y ahora la historia sería otra, tal vez fueran grandes amigos y quien sabe si algo más…

El punto es que con el tiempo el trato del rubio se le fue haciendo más y más interesante, tan distinto al resto, nunca en su vida Harry había conocido persona así, y no pudo evitarlo, algo en el corazón de Harry fue creciendo año tras año, un extraño sentimiento, su corazón latía a prisa cuando Malfoy estaba cerca, era como si… como si la presencia de ese arrogante ser fuera indispensable para sentirse completo, llenando el vacío de su corazón, las discusiones y peleas con Malfoy se volvían cada vez más necesarias, poder sentirlo cerca, aunque fuera en esos términos era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Harry Potter estaba enamorado del rubio, y no solo eso, estaba loco por él, pero… imposible, Malfoy nunca se fijaría en él, eso jamás. Primero Voldemort se vestiría de Mariposa y batiría sus alitas en pro de la paz mundial.

* * *

**Continúa...**

Gracias por leer!

Ja nee!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry es de jotaká

**********Objetivo: El-niño-que-vivió**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Hermione se cansó de buscar a Harry e iba camino a la biblioteca. Entonces se encontró de frente con él, quien seguía sumido en sus cavilaciones, Hermione le despertó de ese mundo y juntos se dirigieron a la biblioteca, claro que el pelinegro no fue voluntariamente, Snape ya les había puesto deberes y Hermione quería cumplir con ellos lo antes posible llevándose a Harry en el proceso.

-Herms, no quiero hacer deberes.

-¡Nada de eso! Después te andas quejando porque Snape te pone el doble que al resto por entregarlos cortos y sin sentido! Cómo te fue con Malfoy? Queríamos guardarte el puesto pero llego Parvati y se instalo sin intenciones de despegarse de allí y no habían mas mesas vacías.

-no le presté atención, solo quería sacarme de mis casillas, esa serpiente, no se como vine a fijarme en el

-así que ya es etapa superada

-que?

-que en serio te gusta la serpiente rubia

-si, para que negarlo, me hiciste pensar ¿sabes? Me hiciste darme cuenta de que no solo es atracción física

-siempre a la orden cariño, y puedo asegurar que le gustas

-que?

-l-e g-u-s-t-a-s! no entiendes?

-estas loca

-jaaa, las miradas que te lanza desde hace siglos Harry, es mas que obvio, olvidaba que eres demasiado ingenuo y no te das cuenta a menos que sea un descaro total

-no tengo la culpa

.-ya se, ya se, venga, vamos a hacer tarea

Mientras que nuestros queridos chicos hacían la tarea, o mejor dicho mientras Harry era vilmente torturado por Hermione para que escribiera un trabajo que mereciera más que un aceptable por primera vez en su vida, al menos en la clase de Snape, Draco y Pansy se dirigían a su siguiente clase, a diferencia de Gryffindor los Slytherin tenían clase a esas horas.

-te digo Pansy, el maldito cara rajada ni siquiera me dirigió una estúpida mirada

-es más difícil de lo que pensábamos

-sehh ya me doy cuenta, y estoy empezando a pensar que es definitivamente cierto que solo le gustan las chicas y bien feas por cierto.

-deja de insultar a la población femenina del colegio Draco, un pajarito me contó que a Harry también le gustan los chicos

-que?

-tuvo un romance con la comadreja o algo parecido

-quien te dijo eso?

-no te lo dije? Un pajarito ahora vamos que si no Mcgonagall nos da un sermón de horas y por cierto, donde está Blaise?

-lo mas seguro es que llega tarde, no viste que se fue con la comadreja?

En la biblioteca Harry estaba que su mano ya ni quería moverse, había escrito demasiado, Hermione era muy exigente a la hora de cumplir con sus deberes, terminaron a tiempo para entrar a Historia de la Magia, 2 horas de sueño seguras para descansar del tormento por el que Harry acababa de pasar, al llegar, ya Ron se encontraba sentado.

-ya llegaste! Que sorpresa

-estuve buscándolos durante todo este tiempo, y que creen? De ustedes ni el polvo¿Donde se metieron?

-¿Donde más Ron? piénsalo! Te suena Hermione y biblioteca?

-ahhh como no se me ocurrió buscarlos allí, Harry… por cierto¿por qué saliste así de la clase de Snape?

-no voy a decírtelo, quédate con la duda y muere con ella

-ahh aguafiestas

-ya cállense que allí viene Binns

-ahh trajiste tu almohada Harry? Que fastidio, Herms, como es que no te duermes?

A los 5 minutos de comenzada la clase se podía ver a casi todo el alumnado durmiendo, otros hablando. El profesor Binns ni por enterado, hablando como si no hubiera un mañana y Hermione muy atenta tomando apuntes, definitivamente esa chica debía tener una severa obsesión con los estudios, pobre de Krum¡que vida le esperaba!.

Al salir de la clase mas relajante de todas (por las horas de sueño claro), el trío dorado se dirigió rápidamente al comedor, guiados por el siempre hambriento pelirrojo.

-Ron, ya calmante, la comida estará allí en cuanto llegues

-no, mientras mas temprano lleguemos, mas comida va a haber

-si no quedas satisfecho vas a las cocinas y fin del asunto

-no, no es lo mismo, es mejor comer en el gran comedor, apresúrense que se acaba

Ron comía como si la comida en el mundo fuese a acabarse de un momento a otro, los demás se guardaban para si sus comentarios, y se dedicaban a comer evitando mirar al pelirrojo y su voraz e insaciable apetito.

-satisfecho Ron?

-sip, por ahora… y que hacían en la biblioteca?

-deberes

-Hermione disfruta al verme escribiendo tanto, me iba quedando sin mano

-jajaja

-Ron¿tu novio te ha comentado el interés que tiene su amigo la serpiente rubia por Harry?

-¿el hurón interesado en Harry? No que va.. aunque… uno de estos días creí escuchar algo así de la boca de Blaise, pero, olvídenlo, no lo creo, tal vez fue mi imaginación

-ya, Harry, Draco siente algo por ti, lo presiento

-¿qué dices Herms¿Estás loca? Como el asqueroso hurón va a fijarse en Harry? No ves que es el puto de Hogwarts? No ves como todos babean por el? Apuesto a que se acuesta con todo aquello que se mueva

-deja la envidia Ron, el que el sea deseado y tu no, no te da derecho a hablar así de el

-no defiendas a ese hurón malnacido

-no lo defiendo, solo digo lo que es cierto

Como era costumbre, Draco no le despegaba la vista de encima a Harry, este se encontraba tan concentrado en su conversación que no se había dado cuenta

-Draco, se pasa el tiempo y no veo avances en tu declaración… acaso…. ¿te arrepentiste?

-no que va Pansy linda, descuida que tarde o temprano le agarro desprevenido y le digo todo

-mas vale porque

-un Malfoy nunca rompe sus promesas

-si y además cualquiera de sus fans enloquecidos puede ganarte la partida

-que alguien se atreva a ponerle las manos encima a mi Harry, es que si veo a alguien, aunque sea intentándolo, me comunico con la U.I.A.M (Unidad Internacional de Asesinos de Magos) para que los torturen poco a poco hasta la muerte.

-que posesivo

-pues si, mira que la comadreja menor y la &$ de Chang me lo ensuciaron, pero descuiden, yo voy a borrar todas esas impurezas, esas dos están en mi lista negra

-uhh que miedo, no quisiera estar en esa lista, mejor me cuido y no miro al cara rajada

-por su bien, mas les vale a los dos que así sea

Luego de terminar el almuerzo, los leones tenían práctica de quidditch y ¿qué mejor momento para observar a Harry que cuando vuela en su escoba? Draco y compañía se dirigieron al campo y tomaron asiento en las tribunas.

-¿seguro que estamos bien aquí? Hay muchos leones juntos y solo somos 3 Sly solitarios y desvalidos

-solitarios si mi querida Pansy, pero desvalidos jamás

-Draco los tiene sometidos¿olvidas con que ustedes dos son prefectos?

-es verdad podemos estar en donde queramos cuando queramos

El equipo Gryffindor salio de los vestuarios rumbo al campo y emprendieron vuelo. Draco tenía sus ojos fijos en el pelinegro, siempre se veía tan sexy cuando volaba en su escoba, Draco no dejaba de pensar en el, en como sería tocar su suave piel.

-allí esta mi linda comadreja

-ja, el rey Weasley, que le ves Blaise?

-no se, ya deja el chisme, que le ves tu a Potter?

-no es obvio? No ves que es lo mas sexy del castillo después de Draco?- le preguntó-respondió Pansy

-jaja y yo donde quedo Pansy?- le preguntó Zabini

-ahh tu vas después de una larga lista de personas- dijo simplemente Parkinson

-ushhh me caen mal, como me bajan la autoestima

-y bien Draco¿como va el plan de conquistar a Potty Pott?

-mm aun no se me ocurre nada, pero ya vendrá, recuerda que los Malfoy sabemos como improvisar

-si cariño

-hey, ya terminaron!, me voy con mi comadreja

-aja¿Te gusta sudadito verdad¿Donde será esta vez¿En el bosque prohibido¿Frente al lago?

-ya dejen de fastidiarme

-no hagas esperar al rey Weasley, Blaise!- le dijo Pansy al joven que se alejaba

-Pansy, sigo sin entender a Blaise¿qué tiene esa comadreja de especial?

-cosas de Zabini, el sabrá

Luego de que Blaise se fuera con su querida comadreja, Harry fue rumbo a las duchas, esperó a que todos terminaran para proceder a bañarse con tranquilidad, no tenía ganas de escuchar los gritos del equipo y las miradas nada inocentes que le lanzaban.

Mientras tanto, Draco se dirigía a las duchas de Gryffindor para espiar a su adorado pelinegro, esperó a que saliera hasta el último león y se metió, se limito a escuchar atentamente para saber de donde venía el ruido de la regadera, no tardo en encontrarlo y se encamino hacia allá.

* * *

**Continúa...**

Gracias por leer!

Ja nee!


	5. Chapter 5

Harry es de jotaká

**********Objetivo: El-niño-que-vivió**

* * *

El rubio se iba acercando, captaba el aroma del shampoo que usaba el pelinegro, vainilla, ya conocía ese olor perfectamente, estaba intensamente grabado en su memoria, estaba cerca, más cerca, su objetivo tenía la piel cubierta de espuma, estaba de espaldas a él, no podía ver bien gracias a la entrometida y suertuda espuma que cubría puntos estratégicos, podía verlo frotándose el cabello, estaba más cerca ya iba llegando justo al frente y…

-HARRYYYYY! APURATE QUE VAMOS A LA BIBLIOTECAAAAA

-NO OTRA VEZ HERMS, ME ESTOY BAÑANDO ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

-NADA DE DEJAME EN PAZ, HARRY ME DI CUENTA QUE TE FALTARON ALGUNAS COSAS EN LA TAREA PARA SNAPE ASI QUE¡SAL RAPIDO!

-AHH…-soltó en tono de rendición- YA VOOOOOY!

"maldita sangre sucia inoportuna¿porque la vida es tan cruel? Acaso no puedo ver a mi cara rajada por unos minutos? La odio, esta a punto de formar parte de mi lista negra"

Luego de pensarlo por unos momentos, Draco se decidió a salir, el moreno nunca se percató de su presencia, tan ensimismado en su baño, salió sin ser visto por Granger, quien se encontraba de espaldas a la entrada de las duchas, el rubio se dirigió molesto a su casa, tal vez una o dos copas de wisky de fuego no le harían mal para esa rabieta que acababa de pasar, el wisky estaba prohibido en el castillo, pero los siempre astutos Slytherin siempre se las arreglaban para pasar clandestinamente un par de botellas.

-Herms, no te basto con verme sufrir en la mañana? Ahora vas a castigarme en el resto de mis horas libres?

-eso te pasa por flojo y holgazán, mi propósito es ayudarte a pasar Harry, y si queremos verte graduado este año, mas vale que te pongas las pilas con Snape, así que ¡camina!

Un fastidiado Harry y una determinada Hermione se dirigían presurosos a la biblioteca, en su camino por uno de los pasillos, mas específicamente donde se encontraba la estatua de la bruja jorobada, encontraron a dos tortolitos metiéndose mano más allá de lo debidamente estipulado en zonas públicas.

-Ron, Zabini, porque no se van a un lugar mas privado? Debes dar el ejemplo Ron, eres prefecto¿que dirán de ti los niños que pasan por aquí?- dijo Hermione con algo de molestia

-no pasa nadie Herms, a estas horas todo esta desierto

-ya vete de aquí sangre sucia, deja de buscar lo que no se te ha perdido!- le dijo Blaise por interrumpir

-les ordeno como prefecta que se vayan a otro sitio

-ya, esta bien Herms, ya nos vamos

-porque tienes que hacerle caso a esta?- le cuestionó Zabini a un doblegado pelirrojo

-mejor que así sea Blaise, antes de que se enfurezca, porque allí si que hay que tenerle miedo, la ves inocente pero Herms tiene su carácter, vamos

Los tórtolos buscaban un lugar mas apropiado para sus 'conversaciones' mientras que Harry y Hermione seguían su camino a la biblioteca

-Harry, no se tu pero yo me he fijado que la serpiente te ha estado mirando de mas en todo lo que va del día, creo que no se dio cuenta pero lo vi salir de las duchas.

-ah si? No me hubiera enterado, Herms ¿porque tiene que ser justo ahora la tarea para Snape alias grasiento? Es para pasado mañana, dejémoslo para luego¿si?

Hermione no le hizo caso a las súplicas del moreno, que iban a terminar con los deberes ese día era un hecho, Hermione no toleraba un trabajo incompleto, y mucho menos bajo su tutelaje, así pasaron unas horas de tortura hasta la hora de la cena, mientras tanto el rubio maquinaba un plan pero por mas que pensaba, no se le ocurría nada bueno para confesar sus sentimientos al niño-que-vivió, había dejado el wisky de fuego a un lado, no quería emborracharse, ese no era el momento más oportuno.

-Draco cariño, deja de torturarte, olvídate de eso si? Inténtalo en otra oportunidad

-tiene que ser hoy Pansy

-y porque justamente hoy?

-ya te lo dije y no voy a rendirme, de una forma u otra ese maldito león va a caer en mis redes, ya verás Pansy, ya lo verás

Hermione y Harry ya estaban en el comedor para cuando Ron llegó con la ropa desarreglada y el cabello algo despeinado, desesperado antes de que la comida se acabara

-uff llegue a tiempo

-que? Zabini no quería soltarte?

-no empiecen, solo estábamos hablando

-y yo soy Blancanieves, Ron- dijo incrédula Hermione

-Blancanieves? Que es eso?

-olvídalo Ron, cosas muggle

-bien… y de que me perdí? Eh eh?

-de nada en realidad, cuando tu no estas hay mas comida de lo normal

Draco estaba al lado de Pansy y un recién llegado Blaise que estaba prácticamente en las mismas condiciones que Ron, estaban sentados en la mesa de su casa, Blaise les contaba de las nuevas poses que había intentado con el pelirrojo, cuando de repente el rubio estalló.

-YA NO LO SOPORTO

Todo bullicio en el Gran comedor cesó, no se escuchaba un alma, todos los ojos se posaron en Draco, quien se dirigía a la mesa de los leones con paso decidido, Pansy y Blaise quedaron estupefactos por el repentino grito de su compañero

-uh ohhh! creo que ya se hartó

-vamos a ver un espectáculo Pansy, tienes ranas de chocolate?

-jaja, no Blaise, quieres caramelos de menta? Alli hay- dijo Parkinson señalando un punto sobre la mesa

El rubio llego a la mesa de los Gryfindor y se plantó frente al trío dorado, todo el colegio miraba con curiosidad, se esperaban la discusión del siglo.

-POTTER

-¿qué pasa Malfoy?¿porque esa cara?- preguntó el pelinegro con curiosidad

-no puedo mas, me gustas, estas jodidamente bueno, me vuelves loco, sueño contigo todas las noches, me gustas desde hace años y tu no das signos de nada, hoy trato de hablarte y ni siquiera me has mirado una sola vez¿que pretendes, eh? Que muera porque ni si quiera te dignas a posar tus ojos en mi? Maldito Potter TE AMO ME OYES? ME ENCANTAS Y NO PUEDO VIVIR SI NO SE QUÉ SIENTES POR MI!

Todo el alumnado miraba sorprendido, quedaron boquiabiertos, algunos lloraban porque posiblemente iban a perder a los chicos mas calientes del castillo, otras chillaban de la emoción, al ver semejante declaración por parte del príncipe Slytherin, Ron iba a decir algo pero una emocionada Hermione le cerró la boca, no iba a permitir que el pelirrojo arruinara un momento tan mágico.

Harry estaba sorprendido y no sabía que decir, trataba de procesar la información recién recibida, en la mesa de los profesores todos estaban estupefactos, Snape estaba en shock y al parecer los ojos estaban a punto de salirle de las orbitas, y parecía que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque. ¿Cómo su adorado ahijado iba a decirle esas cosas a alguien frente a todo el colegio? Y menos aun si esa persona era NADA MÁS Y NADA MENOS QUE ¡HARRY POTTTER!, la celebridad numero uno del castillo, su alumno mas odiado.

El resto de los profesores pasó su etapa de estupefacción y mantenían la boca cerrada esperando la respuesta de Harry. Dumbledore tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios, vaya que ya se lo esperaba, estaban tardando, por su parte Harry seguía enmudecido y Draco sudaba frío, impaciente, esperando una respuesta.

Hermione comenzaba a llorar de la emoción, Ron trataba de controlar sus ganas de lanzarle una imperdonable al hurón, Colin Creevey salio de la nada y comenzó a tomar fotos a diestra y siniestra, el colegio seguía al pendiente de la tan esperada respuesta, Snape no salía de su conmoción, tenía una mano en su pecho y Dumbledore le preguntó '¿un caramelo de limón, Severus?'.

De un momento a otro, Harry se decidió por abrir la boca, Draco se emocionó, el momento de la respuesta, sería feliz el resto de su vida o un desdichado si Harry le daba una respuesta negativa, entonces el pelinegro se lanzó en los brazos del hurón, unieron sus labios en un tierno beso, Colin no perdía el tiempo y sacaba una foto tras otra, agradeciendo que su cámara tuviera un rollo nuevo, y así podía sacar cuantas fotos quisiera, para ese momento Hermione lloraba en los brazos de un rabioso Ron que temblaba de furia, rojo como un tomate por la rabia ¿como Harry ponía sus manos sobre el hurón desgraciado¿Cómo posaba sus labios sobre los de esa serpiente?, Snape saboreaba el caramelo de limón, tratando de auto convencerse de que todo eso era una terrible pesadilla y que despertaría en cualquier momento.

-ehh Malfoy, serás todo un petulante, arrogante, narcisista, patán, antipático, presumido, enojón y egocéntrico pero también eres demasiado irresistible, sexy, y… bueno, todo eso es lo que me hace amarte así y espero esto no sea una broma de mal gusto, porque si es así te juro que te lanzo un Avada

Por toda respuesta, el rubio solo se sonrojó, se notaba demasiado debido a lo pálido de sus mejillas, se quedó mudo por un momento pero, luego encontró las palabras precisas.

-es que ya no lo soportaba mas, te amo Potter, no podía verte lejos de mí por más tiempo, siento haberte hecho pasar malos momentos durante todos estos años, pero, no encontraba otra manera para que te fijases en mi, si esto fuera una broma¿crees que te hubiera dicho todo esto frente a Hogwarts sin al menos 10 Slytherin detrás? y te repito: TE AMO HARRY POTTER

-Yo también te amo, dragón.

Colin se maldecía interiormente¿por qué su cámara no tenía opción de grabadora? Bueno al menos en su mente quedaría el recuerdo, Pansy y Blaise tenían una hermosa sonrisa desde sus asientos 'al fin' se decían interiormente, comenzaron los murmullos y las felicitaciones de todas partes, los lloriqueos se hicieron más fuertes, las y los fans de ambos adonis comenzaban a lamentar tan irreemplazable perdida en el campo de la soltería. Con todo el bullicio, de la recién formada pareja ni sus luces, desaparecieron sin mas, quien sabe a donde habrán ido, tal vez de 'paseo' o a 'conversar' por allí…

* * *

**Fin**

Gracias por leer!

Ja nee!


End file.
